Washing Dishes Is My Antidote to Confusion
by riddler2.0
Summary: She catches me staring at her. Her eyebrows scrunch for a moment; she just shakes her head and smiles a shy smile. She knows she's been caught doing something way out of character. She just shrugs and continues scrubbing the pots. It's times like this that I find her incredibly beautiful.


****DISCLAIMER: Don't own Glee. If I do, Bram wouldn't be happening.

A/N: Just something I wrote to deal with the my Brittana feelings. Hope this helps you too.

Brittana is endgame. \m/

**X X X**

Glasses clink a melodious rhythm as she softly hums a tune. They are rather catchy, blissful even, the notes that come out of her mouth.

_Does she get lost in them as I do when I watch her?_

Slender hands squeeze the sponge gently while giving the plates a quick lather. Traces of the ravioli we ate for dinner are gone as she runs the now foamy ceramics by the faucet. Excess drops of water are towelled off. She smiles as her fingers trace over the plate to a squeak. Her hums become more upbeat as she lets her hips sashay with careless abandon. Pots and pans in hand, she repeats the process with precision.

Lather. Rinse. Dry. Squeak.

The last part is her favorite. Mine is everything. She is after all, my favorite everything.

She catches me staring at her. Her eyebrows scrunch for a moment; she just shakes her head and smiles a shy smile. She knows she's been caught doing something way out of character. She just shrugs and continues scrubbing the pots.

It's times like this that I find her incredibly beautiful.

She, without a doubt, is going to contest that reasoning she is nowhere near her optimum hotness potential. Her choice of outfit - worn out sweats and baggy shirt, ducky slippers and hair in an unkempt bun just won't fly. Not to mention the fact that she's doing a chore that cannot be classified as sexy.

'You're always sexy even when you think you're not' is what I would tell her but she's just going to dismiss it. For someone so badass, it's a wonder how simple a simple compliment makes her bashful.

'You're the sexy one babe' is what she would tell me, clearly deflecting the attention away from her. But I know the truth so I don't push further. How she manages to stay perfect is beyond me.

"Daydreaming again are we, babe?" She says as she wipes her hands dry, distracting me from my stupor.

"Don't have to. I'm living the dream already." I say as let her sink in my arms.

"You are such a sap. It's a good thing you don't rub off on me." She answers as she brings her arms in my neck and rests her head on it.

"Oh you think so? Hmm… how about when you cried like a baby when we watched that film last week? I swear the usher was walking by our side every few minutes to check up on you."

"Fictitious. I forgot the drops for my contacts. My eyes were all dried up. You know I had to prevent that from happening." She tries to put on the best scowl he could muster but she still looks so cute.

"Ok." I say, not believing her for a second. "What about that time when we celebrated our first anniversary and suddenly the sky lit up with fireworks as we danced? I remember your eyes got glassy then."

"Mirage. The lights just reflected in my eyes and you saw something else. That is all." She says without batting an eyelash. I swear her adorableness isn't helping her case at all.

"Is that so? How about when I gave you a dozen white roses with a single red rose in the middle? I swear I felt my neck getting damp when you hugged me." I say in a sing-song tone.

"Doubtful. Maybe I was just licking your neck to say thank you." She replies in her best bitch tone.

"Ok so what about - …"

"Are we going at it all night babe? Coz I'd rather be doing something else right now." She says wiggling her eyebrows suggestively and finishes with a pout. Ah-do-rable.

"Let's go to bed." I say to her but she tightens her hold on me.

"Ok but can we stay like this for a while? You're so comfy." She nuzzles closer to my neck as humanly possible. She starts to rock us left and right until we're slow dancing in nothing but the beat of our hearts.

Dancing has always been one of my favorite things to do with her. I'm not so good with words sometimes but I know how to communicate with my body well. But right now, she's doing a much better job at it.

She hums that melodious rhythm again and spins us around. I've never felt more at home anywhere than in her arms and I know she feels the same. I start humming the same tune and she stares at me with an amused, questioning look.

"What?" I ask.

"How do you know that?"

"What you think I don't know what my girlfriend hums when she's all cute being domestic?" I tell her as place a chaste kiss on her nose.

"You're a terrible creeper. And one would think a graceful dancer such as you would make an awesome ninja. Nuh uh." She replies with the best badass tone she could muster.

"Who said I was creeping? You know I like to watch." I tell her while grabbing a handful of her shirt. "Baby your shirt's all wet."

"Wanky."

She laughs softly as I begin to tickle her. I could never get tired of hearing that.

"Baby stop. Are you trying to kill me?" She huffs out of breath.

"And be the cause of my own unhappiness? Never. I'm just trying to get you to change your shirt. Wouldn't want my baby to get sick."

"Aaawww, you love me."

"I do. But I'd rather not nurse a cold that we could prevent. You're a whiny patient you know?" I pick her up and carry her bridal style to our bedroom. She doesn't try to wrestle her way out. We reach the bed before I find myself being pulled down as soon as her head touches the pillow.

"Do I really have to?" She asks with a small voice.

"Do you have to what?"

"Change my shirt to bed?" She whines.

I sit up and look at her. She follows me and hides her face in my neck.

"It's just a shirt babe. And it's wet. Why don't you want to change it?"

"I just don't want to ok?"

"Would you like some cheese with your whine?" I tease her but she just shrugs. Looks like I'm not going to win this even though I know I'm right. "At least put a towel under it so it doesn't dry on your skin, ok?"

She does not budge so I gently release her from my arms and grab a towel for her. She is curled up in a ball when I returned. I tickle her softly until she straightens up.

"Baby…" For a badass, she sure does baulk a lot.

"Lift it up."

She huffs but does as she is told. I put the towel on her chest down to her stomach and bring the shirt back down.

"There. That wasn't so bad, was it?" I tease her as I slide next to her in bed. She immediately scoots next to me. We lay in silence as I untangle her hair and stroke it. I find myself getting sleepy when she speaks up.

"Freshman year, during our first sleep over at your house, you gave me this shirt to sleep in. It's my favorite."

"Oh. I don't remember that."

"Clearly." She scoffs but presses a lingering kiss on my neck.

"Awww… so my being a sap hasn't rubbed off on you still?" I say as I poke her ribs.

"Hold the waterworks. I just sleep better with it, ok?" She replies with a yawn. "See, it's doing its job already even with this ridiculous towel."

"Whatever you say babe."

"Yeah. I love you."

"I love you too. Even if refuse to admit that you're a softie like me, my little badass girl."

I hold her in my arms, enjoying the weight of her body on mine. She snuggles closer and I can feel her smile on my skin. Anyone who knows her would never believe that she's a big cuddle monster and most usually prefers to be the small spoon, even if pretends to fight me to be the big spoon. The four walls of our bedroom are my only witnesses. But I don't mind.

She's mine. The good, the bad, the ugly and the big package of awesome, all mine. And I like it that way.

"Can I tell you a secret?" She whispers in my ear.

"Anytime."

"And promise you won't tell anyone?"

"Uh huh."

"Good. Coz I'd hate to go all Lima Heights on your ass. I kinda like them, you know?" She chuckles as she lifts her head to face me. Her chocolate orbs stare lovingly at me and at this moment, I feel so lucky to be the only one at the receiving end of her gaze.

"You could never." We both lean in for a kiss that's both gentle and passionate, the kind that speaks volumes without words. I pull back, smiling at her sheepishly. "So what's this about a secret?"

She shakes her head as she leans in for a quick peck. "I love washing the dishes." I cock my head a little to see if she is serious and to my surprise, she is so I listen to her intently. "I don't know but there's something about it that makes me forget. It's silly but I feel like I'm being washed away clean as well, you know? I could do ours forever if you ask me to. But don't tell anyone or I'll be the dish girl every time. I just like doing it for you, for us."

I just smile at her because I know exactly what she means. I don't know if it's even possible for me to fall more deeply in love with her but when her awesomeness shows even in the simplest things, I just can't help it.

"Your secret is safe with me." She covers her mouth as she yawns again. "Go to sleep baby. Tomorrow there'll be more dishes to wash."

"Can't wait. Goodnight babe."

Sleep takes over her almost instantly. I stare at the ceiling thinking this is what it must feel like when people talk about being so happy that you can't ask for anything more. Everything that I want and more is sleeping soundly in my arms. I tuck away the stray hair on her face and see her sleeping so contently. Her forehead is scowl-free and without a worry in the world.

"You want to know a secret?" I tell her in her sleep. "Even though you don't admit it, I still think you're a sap. But I still love you."

She shifts gently as I kiss the top of her head. I must have been dreaming it but I hear a faint and garbled 'Whatever' on my neck. I make a mental note to ask her about it tomorrow while I watch her washing the dishes.

###


End file.
